The Fairy Godparents! Starring: Tootie and her fairies, Rozmo and Rhonda!
After all these years of being threatened and torchered by her big sister, Vicky, and her one true love, Timmy Turner, neglecting her, and being a total geek almost all her life, Tootie finally gets her very own Fairy Godparents! Starring your favorate hosts, Tootie and her fairies, Rozmo and Rhonda ! Cosmo and Wanda's long lost siblings! Here's episode 1 (A.K.A; The Pilot). Enjoy this new spinoff series, and please add more episodes to double---TRIPLE the fun! (Note: This is a 5-minute short film) "The Fairy Godparents!" Is the first episode of season 1, where Tootie first meets her fairies, let's begin, shall we? It all begins in Tootie's room, crying. Tootie: "It's not fair! I have a mean sister and babysitter, My one true love dosn't like me, and my parents are always gone! NOBODY LIKES ME!!! (Crys even louder and screams louder)" Suddenly, and big, purple twister spins out of nowhere, and a pink and violet swirl of rainbow emerges over Tootie's head, and out pops a odd-looking couple that are colorful and bright and eager, and together they say, "Yay, TOOTIE!" Rozmo (Godfather): "I'm Rozmo!" Rhonda (Godmother): "And I'm Rhonda!" Together: "And we're...YOUR FAIRY GODPARENTS!!! YAY TOOTIE!!!" Tootie: "So, that means I have magical Godparents that watch over me and grant my every wish? Is this really happening?" (The Couple nod) Tootie: "All right! My first wish is--" Rhonda: "Whoa, wait a minute there, sugercube! There ARE rules though." (Da Rules appear) Tootie: "There's rules?" Rozmo: "Well sure there is! (Flips through the book)..We cannot interfere with true love, no death, no flying hotdogs, no Tom Cruise...." Tootie: "No death? No Timmy? NO TRUE LOVE?!" Rozmo and Rhonda: "Nope." Tootie: "But...But..M-y love f-for Timmy...." Rhonda: "Sorry dear, we can't do that, that would be breaking Da Rules! And if we did that, we would have to go away forever!" Rozmo: "And we woulden't be your Godparents! But, the only way you can keep us to not tell ANYONE about us or any other fairy, and we can stay!" Tootie: "Wow, are you sure this isn't a dream?" Rozmo: "Can I pinch you to see?" Tootie: "No! Please don't! Okay, lemme get this all straight, So if I don't tell ANYONE about you, I can keep you? (the Couple nods) And if I don't break the rules with my wishing, I can still keep you? (They nod again) ALL RIGHT! What should we do--I mean, wish for first?" Rhonda: "That's up to you, Bunny Cakes." Rozmo: "Uh-huh, What about a pony, or-or those cool new dollhouses, Or--(Rhonda looks at him wierd)--Wow, there wasn't a manly word in that sentance...." Tootie: "I wish...That..Vicky had a fish head!" (POOF!) Vicky: (Looks in her mirror) "What the--AAAAAAAAAAHHHGGGGGHAGH!" Tootie: "And..she had the body of a snail! with kitty whiskers and a puppy tail and caterpiller legs that walked as slow as possible! That'll teach her to mess with me! Oh-Oh! And I wish she is about to get eaten by rabid alligators!" (POOF!) Vicky: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHGAGH!" (Gulp. BUUUUUUUUUUUUUURPP!) Tootie:"Ha-ha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHHAAAAAAAGHAAAAHHH!! I'm so lucky to have Godparents!" Rhonda: "She's not the only one..(Rozmo and Rhonda look out the window of their new parrot cage home (They're disguised as Tootie's pet parrots) and see Timmy with his Godparents, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof)" Rozmo: "Looks like we're gonna be here a long, long time!" (Rozmo and Rhonda both laugh and the film ends with Vicky plotting revenge.) FIN. Category:The Fairy Godparents